Short Stories
A collection of short stories within the Date A Live series. Short Summary Web Chapter (Tohka and Shido) *Tohka and Shido get locked inside the gym’s storage shed by accident. Tohka Fearful *The event takes place a few days after Tohka has her Spirits powers sealed, and just right after she transferred into Shido's high school (In-between Volume 1 and Volume 2). *Tohka's first experience in school. Date A Quest * Non-canon story * Yuusha Tohka goes on a quest to Maou Origami castle to rescue Queen Shido. Fantasy April *A "What if" question by Tohka to Shido. *Shido answers that question by telling a narrative. *Origami's not-so-friendly input into the narrative every so often results in antagonizing Tohka into an argument with her. Origami Deceive Itsuka Shidou's Ordinary Day * A retelling of "Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day" * Shido mistakes Ai, Mai and Mii for DEM spies. Tohka Santa Claus Spirit Baseball Girls & Posters Nia Galge Web Chapter (Mayuri and Shido) * Shido was about to go to school early in the morning, and then heard Mayuri's voice, joining her as they walked to school together. * Upon arriving at school, Mayuri and Shido went to their respective classrooms, the former being Shido's junior by one year. * During lunch, Shido and Mayuri meet up on the school's rooftop, eating and talking together about their bentos, thoughts and life. * Throughout the day, Shido realizes something important, as he grows deeply attached to Mayuri. Web Chapter (Kurumi and Shido) * As Shido wakes up in the morning, he heard light footsteps coming into his room, thinking it was Kotori. * However, Shido heard an unusual voice that wasn't Kotori, but actually Kurumi, who called him "big brother" and said that Shido should eat breakfast before it got cold. * When Shido was about to go to school, another Kurumi appeared in front of him, and joined to walk with him until they had arrived to their classroom. * Upon arriving to school, Shido saw a very, very unusual scene in his classroom; his classmates and teacher had all been replaced with Kurumi's clones. Mikie Measurement Tohka Food Fight Yoshino Experience Kurumi Valentine Yamai Exchange Miku Burglar Natsumi Double Tohka Brave Kotori Editor Mukuro Geisha Shiori Spirit Kurumi Audition Nia House Natsumi Challenge Origami Training Miku Scandal Kurumi Friend Chapters/Short Stories *Web Chapter (Tohka and Shido) *Tohka FearfulFrom Fantasia Bunko's 25th Anniversary Book *Date A QuestFrom Dragon Magazine July 2013 Issue Appendix *Fantasy April *Origami Deceive *Itsuka Shido's Ordinary DayFrom Gamers Benefits Special Booklet *Tohka Santa Claus *Spirit Baseball *Girls & PostersFrom Dragon Magazine September 2015 Issue Appendix: "Date A Live" Whole BOOK *Web Chapter (Mayuri and Shido) *Web Chapter (Kurumi and Shido) *Mikie MeasurementFrom Dragon Magazine May 2016 Issue *Tohka Food FightFrom Dragon Magazine January 2017 Issue *Yoshino ExperienceFrom Dragon Magazine March 2017 Issue *Kurumi Valentine From Dragon Magazine May 2017 Issue *Yamai Exchange From Dragon Magazine July 2017 Issue *Miku Burglar From Dragon Magazine September 2017 Issue *Natsumi Double From Dragon Magazine November 2017 Issue *Tohka Brave From Dragon Magazine January 2018 Issue *Kotori Editor From Dragon Magazine March 2018 Issue *Mukuro Geisha From Dragon Magazine May 2018 Issue Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Reine Murasame *Tobiichi Origami *Kotori Itsuka *Yamai *Kurumi Tokisaki *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi *Nia Honjou *Mukuro Hoshimiya *Ellen Mira Mathers *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Tamae Okamine *Mikie Okamine Notes }} Media Category:Media Category:Light Novel Category:Short Stories Category:Article stubs